


The lone wolf dies , but the pack survives

by Marial1_K



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marial1_K/pseuds/Marial1_K
Summary: The Battle of Winterfell as I wish it happens





	The lone wolf dies , but the pack survives

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen many posts on tumblr about Gendrya at the battle, along with Nymeria, and after crying for about one hour after listening to Jenny of the Oldstones on repeat, I thought I would write this to ease my aching heart. I'm quite proud of this, I think it's one of the best one shots I've written

The horns were blown once, twice, thrice, and Arya knows that the war had began. She runs through the Winterfell corridors up to the walls, where she finds Sansa, looking down at the field, her face stony and stoic. What she sees, at the outline of the trees, coming closer to her ancestral home, she had never seen before. Miles and miles of dead bodies, half walking half staggering, half running. And at the very end of the line, away from the battle, she saw the White Walkers, lined up, observing the whole scenery. Sansa tenses next to her, and she herself feels something she'd never felt before. Is it fear? She doesn't know, but at this point, she can't duel on that feeling and forget about the fight taking place right in front of the walls. With one last look at her sister, she turns around and makes her way downstairs, right into the fight. She sees Jon, the Hound, Berric and Ser Davos having each other's back while they fIght, and seeing her brother fight for the first time in a real battle battle makes her proud. He is fierce, powerful and quick in his moves, never once leaving an undead, well, alive. Longclaw slices through everyone and everything, and gives him a real advantage. She sees Brienne and Jaime Lannister fighting at the frontlines of the northern troops, and it is a magnificent sight to watch, with Brienne being the swordswoman that she is and Jaime the former commander of the Lannister army, even without his right hand. She sees the Dothraki, with their horses and their incredible skills at horse riding and she remembers something that her father once told her about only a fool facing the Dothraki in an open field. She sees the Unsullied, with their spears and their battle tactics that help them win every war, even if they are outnumbered. The nights of the Veil stood proud and fought with the strength and courage they were known for having, their armors glistening in the light from the fires. She even sees Podrick Payne , swaying his sword around, and killing everything that stood in his way. 

Her Valyrian steel dagger slices through each and every one of the dead bodies she encounters, a pile of them growing at her side larger by the minute. The bodies of the dead make her stop and look at them for a hot minute, and she indeed sees death. They smell like death, they look like death, they are death. But she is death too. And that's what she brings to everyone standing against her. The faceless men don't fear death, she doesn't fear death, she is death. She looks up, and in the distance she sees the last remaining White Walkers, on their dead horses, with their icy spears and she promises herself that she will kill at least one. She fights and she fights for hours, dodging, ducking, slicing through meat and bones, bashing skulls and piercing through undead hearts. She's looked for Gendry with her peripheral vision a couple of times but she hasn't seen him yet. She dodges yet another one of the dead's swords, and turns her body on the side to end him, when she sees Gendry a couple meters away, swaying his war hammer at the dead, and looking good doing it. And then, she sees that man, swinging his hammer with the Baratheon strength of his father, and she realizes that she wants him, she wants him to come out alive, she wants him healthy and strong and to be hers. When she looks back at his direction he's fighting about three or four dead bodies and there's one coming from behind him that he hasn't seen, and she's about to scream at him to be careful, when she hears a growl and then Ghost is slamming the dead on the ground and he's ripping it apart and she silently thanks him for saving Gendry. 

And then, all that can be heard are howls, and a whole pack of wolves is running towards them, Nymeria at the front, her massive body falling right into battle, until she is fighting alongside her previous owner, her brother and her pack by her side. And then Arya looks at Nymeria, and in her eyes she sees the past. Nymeria is Father, Nymeria is Mother, Nymeria is Robb, Nymeria is Rickon, Nymeria is everyone she had loved and lost. But Nymeria is also the ones that she had found. Nymeria is the Hound, Nymeria is Brienne, Nymeria is Davos, Nymeria is Jon, Bran, Sansa, Nymeria is Gendry. She looks at her direwolf, and with a nod of her head she points to the smith, still on a killing spree. She and Nymeria approach him, and they look each other in the eyes and Arya sees the love and the anger and the fear in them and she decides that the time has come. With a small smile she looks at Gendry, praying to the old gods and the new that he doesn't get mad at her for what she's about to do. And then she is turning around and yelling at Jon and ordering him to legitimize Gendry, because she is sure that her brother knows of his heritage. And Jon looks surprised and Gendry looks surprised and everyone at the side of the living looks surprised and Arya's screaming at the top of her lungs that she loves him and she doesn't care if he's a bastard but now that she knows that he's not she intends to do everything in her power so he doesn't get treated lowly again, while slicing and killing and bashing skulls. And Jon's smiling and declaring Gendry as the new lord of the Stormlands, and she's pretty sure that Ser Davos is already secretly planning their wedding and wondering if they'd prefer it being summer or autumn. And then she turns to look at Gnedry who's smiling and looking at her like he's seeing the sun and the stars and the moon and everything that he's ever desired and he dips down and kisses her, while the battle is still heated and everyone's circling around them as they kiss. And Jon smiles and Nymeria howls for the love of a Baratheon and a Stark, of a stag and a direwolf. She howls for the loved and lost ones, she howls for the found ones. She howls for love, she howls for family, she howls for the pack. Because when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. And Arya's smiling and Gendry's smiling and their foreheads are touching and Gedry's asking her to be his lady and she seals the deal with a kiss and they stay there for a while,lost in their world, while everyone around them is fighting for the living. And after a while they're back in battle, and Arya's fast growing pile of bodies cowers over her and she laughs at death, spitting on his face, because she is Arya Stark of Winterfell, and she is home. And then she advances through the lines of the army of the dead, grabs the dragon glass spear that Gendry made for her and runs towards the White Walkers, Gendry in tow, and they slice and they kill and they bash skulls and they reach a point where there's nothing between them and the White Walkers. And she throws her spear at one, killing him, along with every dead he created. And then all hell breaks loose, because thousands of undead bodies drop to the ground, and then the White Walkers enter the field of battle and she's once again fighting, dodging, ducking one of them and she fights so hard that her dagger enters hid corpse and he falls, once again taking with him all of his creations. They fight for hours, maybe days and then she hears the roars of dragons and she sees the Night King on an undead Viseryon and her brother and Daenerys on Rhaegal and Drogon all three of them spitting fire and she's running to her spear and grasping it and aiming at Viseryon, who falls less than two seconds after, crashing thousands of undead. And Jon is flying down to the ground and he's charging at the Night King and the next thing she knows, is silence. 

And then she hears shouts and hollers of joy and cries, and she looks around, and there's no more dead, no more White Walkers, no more Night King. They have won


End file.
